


Taking the Gold

by Negaini



Category: South Park
Genre: Blowjobs, Crenny, M/M, old stuff, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negaini/pseuds/Negaini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wondered, briefly, how many boys Kenny had dragged into the bathroom during class, doing dirty, awful things to them while nobody was looking. And then he didn’t wonder anything at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Gold

Craig’s back slammed against the stall wall, hard enough to make it shake; he couldn’t help his huffed laugh as McCormick pressed against him. For being a good few inches shorter, Kenny had all the presence of fifty and a half men, keeping him pinned to the metal barrier like it was the easiest thing in the world. Not like he wanted to be anywhere else.  
The blonde leaned forward, kissing him with equal parts excitement and determination, sucking Craig’s lower lip into his mouth and biting down, hard. It was a trap. He knew it was a trap, but that didn’t stop him from letting out a gasp, anyway. Ever the opportunist, Kenny plunged into Craig’s mouth like an Olympic diver into water. If kissing were a sport, Kenny would take the gold.  
Deft fingers plucked at his jean fastenings, getting them unzipped with a practiced ease that Craig was both jealous of, and turned on by. His low groan echoed off the walls of the bathroom, and Kenny laughed into his mouth, giving his abused lip another nip. He couldn't have cared less if someone heard, because who the fuck could care about things like detention and consequences when Kenny _Fucking_ McCormick had his hand down their pants? Fucking priorities.  
He pulled away, then, tilting Craig’s head to the side by a handful of hair -and when had his hat come off?- so that he could suck on his neck, leaving angry red marks in his wake. He kept trailing kisses down, shoving his T-shirt up so that he could suck and kiss and bite at his stomach -along the trail of hair leading to his dick, and _oh_.  
Warm breath ghosted over him and he was hard pressed to remember when his pants had been tugged down far enough to free his hard-on, though that was irrelevant at this point, because Kenny was licking a fat stripe up his shaft and blowing ever so softly on it, and his knees went weak.  
He wondered, briefly, how many boys Kenny had dragged into the bathroom during class, doing dirty, awful things to them while nobody was looking. And then he didn’t wonder anything at all, because jesus Kenny was sucking him off, and it was so hot in their little stall. He could feel vibrations from whatever noises Kenny was making shoot heat through his skin and it wasn’t until he opened his eyes to look that he realized that the kid was touching himself with his free hand and holy shit if that wasn’t enough to send him over the edge the sudden increase of suction was.


End file.
